


Of Binding and Mates - A story about Love, Binding, and Acceptance

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad friend Scott McCall, F/M, Light BDSM, MTF!Stiles, Sheriff Stilinskis name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Discord Valentine's Exchange 2021, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, murder spouses, transgender Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills after a long time way and isn't the person anyone believed to know anymore.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall, Steter Discord Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Of Binding and Mates - A story about Love, Binding, and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockspeed/gifts).



> Notes: This story is part of the Steter Network Discord Valentine’s Exchange. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. The instructions for the Shibari harness I used later in the story can be found here https://www.theduchy.com/star-harness-arms/  
> Alpha: DarkJediQueen  
> Beta: Grammarly  
> Giftee: Mock-speed

Stiles’ wrapped her fingers around her new bat. It was made of Rowan wood, lacquered with Wolfsbane, and wrapped in Mistletoe. 

Peter stood beside her, his eyes glowing an eerie red in the dark, his fangs, and claws out. 

“We’re not even back for five minutes and we’re already back in the battle,” Stiles grumbled under her breath, grabbing the bat tighter and stalking off into the night.

It wasn’t hard to follow the trail the Wendigos had left behind after hitting their car. Both of them knew it was a tactic to lure them out to kill and eat them. Not that they were worried about that.

Peter stepped out into the clearing in the forest right beside Stiles. He had learned to not walk in front of his darling mate or he would earn himself a beating with the business end of her bat. 

Growls sounded from all around and the action began. Claws flashed and slashed. Stiles was calm and silent while beating Wendigo after Wendigo into a bloody pulp.

When the only sounds in the clearing were the heaving breaths of Stiles and Peter, Stiles finally relaxed. 

“Great … threat taken care of. Now we just have to get rid of the bodies and we can be on our way,” Peter said and cleaned the blood off his claws with a handkerchief. 

Stiles rolled her eyes and started kicking and shoving at the bodies until they all lay in a heap in the middle of the clearing. 

“Here … cut them up for me, will you? I will go and take a look at the map so we can toss the bears, foxes, and co something to eat … everything that could be used to identify them I will burn and render to ashes,” Stiles said and walked back towards the car.

A couple of minutes later she came back and directed Peter towards a couple of animal dens in the forest. While Peter took care of his part Stiles rendered the hands, skulls, and feet to dust and burned it.

When she was finished, Stiles took stock of her body and started to pout. Her tights got ripped in multiple places and her new skirt was splattered with blood. She growled at Peter when he came back.

“Darling … please. No growling. I will buy you new clothes as soon as we have settled in. I’ll even see if I can get you the same skirt again, okay?” Peter pleaded and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Stiles tried to stay growly and stern but caved a moment later. Her lips twitched and a second later she snickered. 

“Okay, okay, snuggly wolf.” she said softly.

Peter smiled and wrapped her in a soft hug. He scented her and checked her over for injuries although he was sure she would already have told him if she had suffered any injuries.

  
  


OoO

  
  


When they finally arrived at Peter’s house that was nestled deep in the Preserve, their first order of business was cleaning up.

They showered together and since they both were still riding the adrenaline rush of the fight, Peter gently ordered Stiles to her knees.

“Yes, daddy”

Her voice sounded soft and breezy and after she had settled on her knees Peter’s fingers carded through her wet locks.

“Color?” he questioned.

“Green,” she responded promptly.

“Good girl,” he praised and guided her towards his hard cock.

Stiles’ hands settled against his thighs and she started nuzzling his cock before swallowing him down. 

Peter moaned and let her have her wicked way with him. He loved the way her head bobbed up and down, how her tongue twisted around his thick length and how deep she could take him.

He praised her under his breath and he knew Stiles knew just how to work him over to get him off. His fingers pulled her hair.

“Stiles,” he growled full of lust.

Stiles followed the gentle pull and looked up at her daddy with wide, innocent, glazed-over eyes. 

“Yes, daddy?”

Her voice sounded rougher this time but she was smiling, her lips slightly parted. 

“Do you want me to come on your face or inside you?” he asked her.

Stiles blushed prettily. 

“Inside, please, daddy,” she said softly.

Peter smiled and nodded. He knelt down and gestured for Stiles to turn around which she did. 

Peter’s hands grabbed her bottom and spread it apart. He leaned down and licked at her twitching hole. 

Stiles nudged his hand with a bottle of lube and blushing cheeks.

Peter took it and quickly prepped her. They didn’t have the time for the languid fuck they both longed for but he wanted to mark Stiles as his as thoroughly as he could.

He slipped into Stiles with one long thrust and bottomed out. Both moaned and Stiles pleaded for Peter to take her hard, because she wanted to feel it.

Without hesitation Peter gave into his urges. His hips snapped forward and made sure he would hit Stiles’ pleasure spot on every stroke. He bit his lips and suppressed his moans for a moment.

“Can I touch your clitty?”, Peter whisper-asked and stroked Stiles’ hip, ready to grab Stiles’ cock — they always called it Stiles’ clit — and give him what they both wanted.

Stiles nodded frantically. She was already so far gone she was nonverbal from all the pleasure she felt. 

Peter’s hand moved and he gently stimulated her.

Peter had barely touched Stiles when she came with a howled ‘Daddy’. She shook apart under him and took him with her over the edge.

Panting the knelt underneath the warm spray of the shower. They closed their eyes and just relaxed.

“Daddy?”

Peter grunted in reply. 

“Would you allow me to fuck you like this some day?”

Peter smiled. He gently pulled out of Stiles and watched his cum trail down the insides of her thighs for a moment, before he pulled her up and into a kiss. Afterward, he nuzzled her throat and whispered a “Sure … you can have me on my birthday, baby girl”.

Stiles smiled. She knew Peter would keep his word. He had always told her they were in this together and that she could ask for anything and he would give it to her.

She still felt insecure because their power exchange seemed to be somewhat uneven from the outside. Some of their friends in New York had commented on it and she had thought to ask for something they had never done before to relieve their fear.

Peter had not even hesitated to tell her just when he wanted them to do it and it made her relax.

They cleaned up and got clothed.

  
  


OoO

  
  


“I hate that I have to go and tell them I’m back. It’s not like they wouldn’t realize I am back. The whole fucking pack follows me on Facebook and Instagram,” Stiles groused.

“Be that as it may, Stiles … you know you are not human. You are Spark and you absorbed the magicks of a Void Kitsune. And even though they only know the first, it is enough that by the rules you have to tell the Alpha you intend to settle in their territory. It is even more dicey because I am an Alpha now,” Peter answered and made Stiles leave the car. 

Stiles sighed and primly flattened some creases out of her skirt. She checked her hair in a mirror and her left brow rose in question.

“You look lovely, darling”, Peter assured her and held out his arm for her. 

Stiles linked their arms and they walked up towards the elevator. Both could feel the moment the pack realized someone was on the way up. 

When the elevator stopped, both stepped out and Peter knocked on the door, keeping Stiles out of view.

It was Derek who opened the door.

“Uncle Peter … you know you can come in without knocking if you want to visit,” he said.

Peter smiled and greeted Derek with a clap of the shoulder, scenting him automatically. “That’s just it, Derek … I am not visiting. I am back home for good. That means I have to talk to Alpha McCall in regards to what he has been doing with my home territory,” Peter said. He stepped around Derek and into the loft.

Stiles gave Derek a cheeky grin and a smile and followed Peter. Her steps echoed through the room and everyone stared.

The whole pack had been gathered for a pack night and when the guests arrived, they all took a deep breath. They knew both scents. Peter’s was known to them. The other one too but it didn’t fit the person that had followed Peter into the room.

“Hey guys,” Stiles said with a smile and waved. 

Silence reigned in the loft while she stepped up beside Peter and he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“Stiles?”

Scott sounded incredulous while he stared at the person that smelled like his best friend. Yet this person wore two inch block heels, a skirt and long curly chestnut locks. The eyes and moles dotting the skin were the same but it couldn’t be, could it.

Stiles smiled in response. Her dimples showed and it was Lydia who was the first to move. She stopped about two feet away from Stiles and studied her outfit.

“When did this happen?”, she asked before complimenting her on her outfit.

Stiles gave Lydia a shy smile. “Shortly after I went away for college I started to realize what it was that wasn’t right with me. I got therapy and everything so I could start transitioning,” Stiles said.

“So you what? You threw away your life?”, Scott shouted.

Stiles snorted. “No, Scott … I became who I really am, who I have always been. Not that it ever interested you who I am. You never listened,” he said and waved it away.

“You are a man, Stiles. Guys, tell him,” Scott turned towards the pack. They all stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I will not tell HER that she is something SHE isn’t,” Jackson said. He shook his head. “Really. Stiles has been your best friend for years and you do not accept her as who she is. Just because you can’t wrap your teeny, tiny mind around the fact that someone may be born with a body wrong for their true gender”

The more Jackson talked, the more it sounded like a growl.

Stiles stared at the man with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe it. Jackson Whittemore who had taunted her for most of her teen years was taking her side and defending her from Scott.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac all stepped up and greeted Stiles with a hug. They all lightly scented her and looked towards Peter as if they could feel the bond between them.

“How has life treated you? Where have you been? You’ve been away for so long … longer than even Lydia and she was away for undergrad and grad school,” Isaac questioned, totally ignoring his sputtering Alpha.

Stiles smiled and leaned with her back against Peter’s chest. “Mostly good. I’ve been to New York for both my degrees. Afterwards we’ve been to Scotland and Ireland so I could learn everything about what it means to be a Spark. I’m fully trained and licensed now,” Stiles told them proudly.

“You LEFT the country without telling ME? You didn’t tell YOUR Alpha, Stiles?” Scott shouted full of agitation. 

Stiles blinked. “Uhm … I would like to remind you that you decided to push me out of the pack and I quote you here ‘because I was just the token human and I’m not needed anymore.’ Also you aren’t my Alpha and have never been, Scott. Not really. We never had a bond. And before you declare yourself my Alpha yet again to try and get me under your control because you think I am useful to you now, you can just forget it. I’m mated to my Alpha. You can’t take me from him and if you dare, you won’t live to regret it,” she said and her eyes burned silver.

The whole pack stared at him but not one of them took a step back. 

“I have been away from here and I have lived with multiple packs, covens and circles and not once did anyone accept me to fall in line and be someone I wasn’t. There were no expectations other than for me to be who I truly am. I grew in that environment. I became who I really am. They accepted me when I asked them to use the pronouns they/them for me and when I changed my mind and told them I preferred female pronouns they used them without fail. Sure there were some hiccoughs in the beginning but everyone did it. Even in mostly homophobic, backwards rural Ireland they accepted that even though I had just started my treatments I was female. So if they could accept me like that, I am sure that the person who used to be my best friend can do it,” she said.

Scott stared at Stiles with wide eyes. “Used to be? I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND! THAT NEVER CHANGED,” he roared. 

“Just because you shout it doesn’t make it true. Also I think Cora would beg to differ. She has been by my side since we freed her from the Alpha pack. She was there to sleepless nights, or when I was too injured to move. You didn’t even take the time to shoot me a text to ask after me. But be that as it may. I am not here for us to rehash ancient history. I am here to inform you that I will be taking up my post as the Hale Pack’s emissary and will take care of the Preserve and the Nemeton as decreed by the Druids and Witches Council,” Stiles said ignoring even more sputtering.

“You can’t just invade my territory!!!”, Scott shouted.

Stiles rolled her eyes.

“This never was and never has been your territory. There has always been a Hale Alpha to take care of it. And you certainly didn’t take care of it. Your emissary, which is a forcibly retired Druid whose powers are mostly bound by the way, repeatedly tried to cut down the Nemeton. You yourself ignore threats to the territory. In fact, Peter and I just took care of a bunch of Wendigos that were setting up shop in the Preserve.”

“You did what? Stiles, you know we don’t kill. We capture and send them out of the territory!” Scott protested.

Stiles rolled her eyes. “Really, Scott? As long as they don’t kill in your backyard it’s all fine and dandy? Are you really this delusional?”

Scott stared at her. “You are not serious, right, Stiles? You did not just go and kill innocent people in my territory? Not after you went away without telling your Alpha. You went out of the country, you … my bro … you didn’t tell me you were trans … you didn’t tell me about transitioning … I would have forbidden it. You have been born a boy for a reason. I really can’t believe you would not obey … you were always so obedient for your mom and dad and now here we are … not doing as you are told. I want you back in your normal attire and then we can …”, he ranted and raved.

Stiles stared right back for a moment before throwing her head back in laughter. “You really believe the shit you are spewing right now, Scotty? God … I never thought I would have to spell it out for you time and time again. I knew you were a bit dense as a kid but I thought it was the asthma medication … guess I was wrong … anyway … if you need me to I will write it down for you. I have never been part of your pack since … as you repeatedly told me … humans can’t be pack. You also never will be my Alpha … one because I already have one as I already mentioned and two you do not respect me as a person. You do not respect my bodily autonomy … and I am not the only one … let’s think back to the Derek - Gerard debacle right … so yeah … not only NO but HELL NO! Also even if you were my Alpha, which again … you are not … you do not get to decide things like my gender, my pronouns or really anything concerning my mental and physical health. So fuck off, asshole,” Stiles ranted right back at him.

“But bro … really … I don’t understand … you are a boy … you were always into Lydia … Hell … you told me about wanking thinking about her …,” Scott talked as if he hadn’t heard a damn thing. He looked towards the pack. “Do you all really want this pod-person here? Don’t you want good old Stiles. 147 pounds of sarcasm and fragile bones? He was always the best of us. He had the best ideas. Without him we were struggling on the research front … no offense, Lydia” Scotts ramblings ground to a halt as he realised something. He turned towards Stiles again.

“If I am not your Alpha, who the fuck is?” he wanted to know.

Stiles rolled her eyes and leaned against Peter who flashed his eyes. They were ruby red. Stiles' own flashed to a swirl of colors that looked like a galaxy was contained in there.

Scott stared at them for a heartbeat before he rushed towards them. Fangs dropping, claws slashing and growling like a rabid wolf.

He succeeded in ripping Stiles’ shirt but a moment later he was lying dead on the floor. Empty eyes staring at the ceiling.

Stiles was panting. Her fingers trailing the rip in her shirt. If she hadn’t moved when she did Scott would have eviscerated her. Her gaze landed on the empty-eyed body on the floor. The body of the person she had called brother since she had been a toddler.

Still, she couldn’t find any reaction right now. She looked at the rest of the assembled people. 

They looked just as stunned as she did. Not one of them had thought Scott could ever react this violently towards Stiles. Little shoves, yes … but trying to claw her apart, never. 

“Someone should call Melissa,” Isaac muttered.

“I’ll do it …,” Stiles started to say but her father stopped her. 

“No kid. I will do it. You don’t need this burden. What you had to do to save yourself was enough,” he said and pulled out his phone. He pressed Number two. The speed-dial for Melissa McCall and waited until the call connected.

“Sheriff … what is it? I’m at work right now and it is really busy,” she responded, sounding harassed.

“Melissa … I need you to drop whatever you are doing and come over to the loft,” Noah responded while holding his … daughter, he guessed, against his side.

“Something happened to my son, right? Is he okay? Will he be okay?” She questioned, although everyone could hear her move out of the ER and towards her car.

“Just come over, Melissa,” Noah ordered and cut the call. 

He looked towards Parrish and the hellhound moved towards the body. Nobody knew where he had found the white sheet he put over Scott to hide him from view but everyone was thankful.

Stiles looked at her father before she turned towards Peter whose eyes shone with compassion. He opened his arms for a hug and Stiles flew back into his arms. She clung to him like a child and Peter just held her tight, his hand resting against the back of her neck, grounding her. 

“Everything’s going to be alright,” he whispered.

The sheriff stared at both of them but did not comment. He had known for a long time that his son … daughter … wasn’t that weird … anyway … he had known that his child needed someone to take care of them and that he just wasn’t that person. Somehow he had lost that right when he put himself and his work before the needs of his child when his wife had died. He hadn’t thought about it and while it hurt him he had accepted a long time ago that he wasn’t what Stiles needed. It hurt to see his baby … girl in the arms of a man who was only ten years younger than himself but he had learned to accept it. It wasn’t like Stiles had kept him completely out of the loop.

The stunned pack settled on the seats and sofas around the room. All lost in thought. Some of them crying, some visibly angry.

Stiles watched them carefully. She wasn’t sure who the anger was directed at. She could have used her magic to find out. She could have asked Peter or even the people themselves but she just didn’t have the energy.

She was still processing what had happened here. She had known it wouldn’t be easy to come back. Especially not with the change in gender. Stiles hadn’t thought the pack would be this accepting of the change but Scott seemed to be the only one who really had a problem with it. The rest seemed to be accepting if not outright supportive. 

  
It was a really weird experience for her. Before she had left for college they had not treated her this way. Had they felt as lost regarding her as she herself had felt? Stiles wanted to ask. She really wanted to but everyone could hear the old car Melissa drove arrive.

So instead Stiles buried her face against Peter’s shoulder and tried to keep it together. 

A couple of minutes later footsteps echoed down the hall and someone … Melissa … knocked on the door.

Stiles didn’t watch when her father went to open the door. She didn’t watch when he started to explain to her just what had happened. But she did listen.

She felt the exact moment the words started to make sense to Melissa, because the woman ripped her away from the shelter of Peter’s arms. A look of disgust on her face as she slapped her. “You killed my son, you bitch … you killed my only child,” she screamed.

Stiles stumbled back into Peter, who sheltered her from the screaming woman. Her father pulled her away.

Stiles understood. It didn’t matter that Scott had tried to kill her. All that mattered was that she had succeeded in killing Scott. 

  
  


OoO

  
  


Noah and Peter kept Melissa and Stiles on separate ends of the long dinner table when they finally talked.

“I will not apologize for defending myself, Mama McCall,” Stiles said. The familiar honorific rolling from her tongue without conscious thought. “But I will apologize for taking your son from you. If I had had another choice I would have made it but … Scott …” She trailed off and shook her head. Badmouthing him right now wouldn’t help. She knew that Melissa McCall would not tolerate it and in her heart Stiles didn’t even want to do it. No matter how assholish Scott had behaved before he did, it wasn’t like Stiles hadn’t contributed to it. 

Melissa stared at the young woman across from her. She nearly didn’t recognize Stiles. She wanted to comment on it but didn’t. She could guess how her son had reacted to it. He wasn’t one to tolerate things that were different from what they used to be. So it would translate to people too. With tears still staining her face and distrust in her eyes she asked one word. “Why?”

“Because he didn’t leave me a choice. He attacked. I defended myself,” Stiles responded matter of factly.

Melissa shook her head. “You could have made a different choice, surely,” she pressed.

Stiles shook her head. “No. I couldn’t. He wanted to eviscerate me. He went for the kill and the only way to respond to that is lethal force. You do know that I am all my father has left, right? That I am the only reason he is alive this day. He probably would have swallowed his gun the day of mom’s funeral for real if I hadn’t been in the picture. Losing me would make him lose it again. So if I can keep myself alive I will. I regret that Scott lost his life, but I do not regret doing everything to keep myself alive,” she responded.

It was at this moment that Peter stepped in. “It isn’t like Scott would have lived even if he managed to kill Stiles, Misses McCall. He would have killed the mate of another Alpha. That is an automatic death sentence in our world. If I hadn’t been able to enforce that sentence myself due to the loss of my bonded, his own pack would have taken care of it. He was dead the moment he decided to attack. I know it sounds harsh, but Scott knew this,” Peter looked around the room and saw the stunned faces of nearly the whole pack. Only Derek didn’t look like he had been poleaxed. 

“Did none of you read Stiles’ research? Did Deaton teach you nothing? Didn’t one of you think to ask Derek questions? Did each and every one of you think that human laws would apply to any of the things that happen here?”

Peter sounded disgusted with all of them. He shook his head at their inability to think without help. Some of them were supposed to be quite intelligent. Lydia had won the fucking Fields Medal, damn it.

When not one of them answered, Peter rose. “Since the whole pack is here and the Alpha spark hasn’t been gifted to one of you, I guess we can safely conclude that the Nemeton took it back. That means I am the ranking Alpha for this territory.” He looked towards Derek. “You should explain to them what this means and maybe finally give them the down low on the rules of the world they are part of, okay?”

Derek nodded. “Yes, Alpha … Uncle Peter,” he said, stumbling a little over his words.

Peter smiled and gently made Stiles stand. He led her out of the loft after asking the Sheriff and Parrish if they would take care of everything. They had calmly nodded.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Peter had taken Stiles back to the rebuilt Hale House where he settled her in front of the fireplace. The fire was burning brightly but was contained by a magical ward Stiles had invented. 

The Alpha had made his way into the kitchen where he pulled milk, chocolate, sugar, some salt and a pot out of their various hiding places to make some real hot chocolate. 

When he came back, Stiles had curled up on the sofa. Peter gently handed her the cup of hot chocolate and wrapped her in the fluffy rainbow blanket that resided on the back of the sofa. 

He pulled her into his lap and just waited. He knew what would happen when the chocolate did her magic.

The cup was barely empty, when it hit the table with a soft thud. A heartbeat later Peter could smell the salty tears in the air as Stiles started to cry.

Peter gently held her close, his hands rubbed her back after she had turned to bury her face against his shoulder.

“My brother made me kill him!!!” 

Stiles sobbed the words again and again. More and more tears and anger pour out of Stiles. Her magic is swirling around her and Peter swore he heard a sudden thunderstorm pull up over the house. The heavy rain outside and the flickering lights were another heavy sign for Stiles’ magic going a bit out of control.

He rubbed her back for a moment, before his fingers gently touched her chin and made her look up.

“Stiles … baby girl … tell me what you need. Your magic is going haywire and you know that’s not good,” he said.

Stiles chewed on her lip for a moment. She knew there were several ways she could obtain what she needed. They could literally hug it out, which would probably result in flooding the preserve. So it wasn’t a good option.

  
They could fight it out. Again, with the thunderstorm outside not a really good idea. But fighting inside the house was prohibited.

They could have sex. But that wasn’t what Stiles wanted. Sex right now would probably be frenzied and harsh and it was the last thing she needed. The kill had probably riled up the wolf in Peter and it wouldn’t really care for her emotional turmoil that would require a gentler handling.

So she tilted her head slightly to the side and said: “Make me submit”

Peter nodded and gently carried her upstairs and into the room adjoining the Master Bedroom. It held everything they needed for their playtime. 

He put her down on her feet and pressed a soft kiss against her tear streaked cheek.

“Strip,” he ordered. The inflection made it clear there would be consequences if she disobeyed.

Stiles didn’t even think about it. Instead she let her instincts take over and pulled off her clothes. Everything that was intact went onto the chair in the corner. It was neatly folded as Peter required of her when they played. The ripped shirt went into the bin next to the door. It would be taken out with the trash whenever the bin would be cleaned.

When she was naked she stepped into the middle of the room and crossed her wrists at the small of her back. She dropped her gaze to the floor and waited. She had no idea what Peter would do with her.

Peter himself busied himself at the other side of the room. He had stripped out of his shoes, socks and shirt. Only his jeans remained. His clothes were put on the other chair in the room. Neatly folded just as he demanded of Stiles. 

He opened one of the drawers of the tall boy residing at the right side of the room and pulled out several lengths of rope. The Jute rope was a little rough in texture but he liked it and he knew Stiles loved it. He stepped up behind her and moved her arms until her wrists faced each other, so the sensitive areas where nerves and veins were close to the surface were protected.

Peter grabbed a 30-feet length of rope and folded it over in the middle. He ran it behind the wrists and wrapped the end of the ropes around the wrists twice. Then he crossed the bight end with the tail end. 

Peter gently checked in with Stiles, tipping her head back and looking into her eyes. She looked like she was already close to tipping over into subspace. Peter pressed a gentle kiss against her temple before he continued to wrap the tail end around the bight end until it formed a little circle around the bight with a crossover. Peter guided the bight onto the cross.

To finish the bowline Peter slid two fingers from the opposite side under the rope strands. He grabbed the bight with those fingers and pulled it through under all those strands and through the little circle he made.

He tightened the rope by pulling the tail end first and afterwards the bight. With this he had finished the Somerville bowline.

His next step was to trap her arms. He began to wrap the rope around her arms. He placed the rope above the elbow but below the biceps so her arm wouldn’t go numb.

Again he checked in with Stiles who stood still and motionless for him to move as he wanted. She reacted with a smile and a nod when he asked her if she was okay. 

Stiles felt warm. The soft touches and the texture of the rough rope on her skin felt so good. It helped her relax and made her whole world shrink down to the here and now. 

Peter asked softly if they were okay to continue and he gently kissed her, when she gave her okay.

He guided the rope across the front of her lower chest and to her other arm. His fingers reached underneath the armline on the opposite arm, grabbed the rope and pulled it through before he reversed the tension.

Stiles had problems to stay still and really let go. Her world was currently down to her and Peter, but she wasn’t able to fully let go.

Her Alpha gently shushed her and softly praised her for every minute she managed to stay still.

Peter laid a second line parallel to the first one. He ran the rope across the front of the lower chest again and around the other arm. At the back he put two fingers under the arm strap on the opposite site and grabbed the rope with those two fingers to pull it through to reverse the tension.

He ran the rope over the top of Stiles’ shoulder and down across the front of the chest. Peter placed two fingers under the chest strap on the same side the rope came from. He grabbed the rope with two fingers, pulled it through and back over the opposite shoulder. 

Stiles leaned into the rope and looked towards Peter. She searched for the bond connecting them and when she felt the contentment and happiness brimming through the bond she relaxed some more.

Peter gently checked the chest rope over and corrected the rope where it had bunched up a little. He patted the decorative twist with a smile and praised Stiles.

“Good girl. I’m proud of you for staying this stil. I know it’s hard for you,” he whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss behind it.

Stiles shuddered when he praised her and closed her eyes.

Peter stepped back behind Stiles and put two fingers underneath the arm strap on the opposite side from where the rope had come from and pulled the tail end through.

The Alpha placed his fingers under the armpit from the front, grabbed the rope and pulled it through. He reached through from the back above the arm but below the arm strap. Peter grabbed the tail end where it rested over the chest rope and pulled it back through.

A soft giggle escaped Stiles and she bit her lip to be able to stay still.

Peter’s fingers gently trailed across Stiles’ sensitive skin. He smiled when she shuddered and praised her again for her indulgence before he slid his fingers under her arm but above the arm strap ropes again and pulled through.

The ropes were wrapped around the arm traps and created a cinch. Peter slid two fingers underneath the rope wrapped around the arm , before he guided the rope across the upper chest. 

He reached under the arm but above the arm strap, grabbed the tail end and pulled through. He placed his fingers underneath the lower strand from the front and grabbed the tail end with his fingers and pulled it back through.

He placed his fingers above the rope strap from behind again. He grabbed the tail end again and pulled through. 

Peter placed his hand diagonally underneath the mass of ropes on Stiles’ back from the upper left to the lower right. He grabbed the tail end with his hand and pulled through. 

The gentle slip and slide of the rope against her skin made Stiles close her eyes and she breathed slowly. Her world narrowed down some more and it were only Peter’s hands on her skin that kept her from losing herself.

He put his fingers underneath his armpit and pulled back through. He made sure the rope was installed above the cinch strap he had created, so they weren’t pressing against each other. 

Peter guided the rough rope back underneath her arm and back over her chest so the ropes weren’t lying above each other. He guided it across her chest and closer to her neck. He placed his fingers behind the arm strap on the opposite side from where the tail end just came from and pulled up. 

He reversed the tension of the rope towards the other armpit and put his fingers underneath the armpit above the arm strap and grabbed the rope. He pulled it through and again made sure no rope was on another so no pressure points developed where there should be none. He guided the line along the upper chest and to the other side of her neck and to the back. 

A soft sound escaped her lips. Peter’s touch was so gentle and warm on her skin. She shivered and bit her lip. “Daddy … please,” she murmured.

Peter ran his hands underneath the mass of rope from the upper left to the lower right hand corner and grabbed the tail end of the rope. He pulled through, put his hand back under the mass of ropes between the shoulder blades and pulled the rope through. He held a little loop open while pulling through and placed two fingers through the little loop. He grabbed the tail end and pulled it through to tighten and finish the tie.

Peter gently trailed his fingers over Stiles’ skin.

“Beautiful … you are so beautiful darling. Thank you for letting me do this. Such a good girl,” he said and gently led her towards the mirror on the wall.

“Look at that … this Star Harness looks beautiful on you,” he whispered into her ear. 

Stiles shivered and leaned back against Peter’s strong chest. She could finally relax some more and closed her eyes. Peter had made her helpless. Without her hands she couldn’t really talk. It was like part of her was missing, but she voluntarily surrendered her voice to him when they played like this.

“Daddy,” she whispered softly.

Peter smiled and just like while he had wound the rope around her chest, his fingers trailed across her skin. He loved the feeling of her soft skin under his fingers.

He knelt down in front of her and pressed a kiss against her stomach. Slowly he nosed at the juncture of her leg and breathed her in. He could tell Stiles didn’t want sex. Her clitty wasn’t hard. But still he loved breathing her in and letting her watch.

A moment later he rose and gently guided her towards the bed. He sat down against the headboard and guided her down into his lap. Peter gently guided her to sit chest to chest with him. Her face buried against his neck. 

“You’re my good girl, Stiles. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered into her ear and his fingers stroked her back. They found all the constellations her moles dotted on her skin with frightful accuracy and gently nuzzled her neck. He knew it would help her calm fully.

Stiles mumbled nonsensical sounds and her eyes were closed. 

Her heartbeat was finally at rest and Peter knew he had given her what she needed so desperately.

Her mind was finally calm for the moment. No more thoughts about having to kill her former best friend whom she still called brother.

Peter was happy her struggles had abated more and more with every knot and tie he had woven. 

Normally he made her go down with gentle touches, sweet words and slow sex. Today the sex was not an option. It would have been tasteless.

Stiles was nearly asleep when Peter started to gently unwind the rope that held her in place. When she whined he soothed her back down.

“Shhh … everything is alright, sweet darling. You’ve done so well … just relax. Daddy takes the rope away so we can snuggle better,” he told her softly while untying knot after tie after knot. It would have been easy to just cut the rope but Peter wanted to take his time.

He knew Stiles enjoyed the slide of the rough rope against her skin. Rope burn was a thing for her. And some days Peter indulged her this way and gave her what she wanted.

When he was finished, Peter dropped the rope onto the floor. He carefully rose with Stiles in his arms and wandered into the bedroom. He slipped both of them under the covers and curled around her.

  
When Stiles whined in her sleep he shifted and let her hug his wolf form as if he was one giant plushie.

  
  


OoO

  
  


A few days went by. Stiles was still not in a good mood about what had happened. Scott had been quietly buried and Stiles had even attended the burial, although she and Peter had stayed in the background.

Neither wanted to aggravate Melissa more than necessary. Stiles had talked with her father on the phone the day after the incident with Scott and he had told her Melissa thought about leaving Beacon Hills.

Rafael, who had been down from San Francisco, had offered her to share his house back in Frisco. He wasn’t really home and perhaps it would do them both some good to commiserate about their son.

Stiles had just nodded and told her father she would support Melissa either way. 

She and Noah had talked for hours about the why’s and how’s of her transition. He had been genuinely curious and although he sometimes seemed to struggle to understand he was supportive. 

It had helped settle and allay some of her fears.

OoO

  
  


Stiles had trouble sleeping again. Most nights she stayed up. She journaled as she was wont to do since the therapist she had started seeing so she could transition had made her do.

It helped to get all the stray thoughts out of her head, but the lack of sleep did her no good. Her magic would start to act out sooner or later. 

Since she didn’t want to sleep at night or in bed, Peter had huffed, shifted and herded her towards the fireplace. Flames danced merrily in the stone fireplace. 

Peter nudged her down onto the thick padded rug in front of the fireplace and curled around her.

He knew the pack would come by today to talk and possibly submit but Stiles’ health was more important to him.

When the pack arrived, it was Derek who led them. He stayed off the porch and calmly called for his uncle.

Peter huffed and rose. He shifted back to human and slipped into one of Stiles plaid shirts and his own sweatpants. 

Barefoot he made his way towards the door and opened it. He stepped inside and invited the group of wolves in. He only asked them to walk into the kitchen and to please leave the living room in peace.

Derek, who knew the layout of the house, led the group calmly towards the kitchen. Peter closed the door behind Noah who had stepped through at the rear of the group.

“Why won’t you let us sit down in the living room? It would certainly be easier,” he asked.

Peter smiled. 

“I finally got Stiles to sleep. So I want her to get as much as she possibly can,” he answered and gestured towards the kitchen.

Cora and Derek had busied themselves and started to brew tea and coffee. They had also handed out sodas to those who preferred them. 

Peter shook his head in amusement.

“Thank you … Derek, Cora,” he addressed his niece and nephew. He leaned against the sink and studied the group sitting in front of him.

There were Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukimura and Jordan Parrish. All members of the pack when they had left the city.

A couple of younger betas were huddled in a small cluster. Peter took a deep breath. They smelled different. Liam had been turned by Scott. Peter knew that. Stiles had met and trained him shortly before leaving the town. 

The boys and girls surrounding him were a mix of wolves and humans. It was painfully visible how afraid they were.

“Thank you for coming,” Peter finally addressed the group. He greeted the ones he knew first, before he asked for the names of the rest. 

  
Carefully and firmly he told them all about himself and Stiles and what they could expect if they were to become members of his pack. He spoke about the pack as a family with a structured life. He spoke about how he expected them to turn up for pack meals and movie nights, for pack training and moon light runs. He spoke about how the pack would help where they struggled, how they would take care of each other. He told the youngsters the pack would help with college expenses so they wouldn’t have to work while away.

“It wasn’t that like that with Scott,” Liam muttered. 

“Yeah … we always had to fend for ourselves. Regardless of his promises,” Mason muttered.

Peter bit his lip.

“Part of that is my fault. I knew Scott wanted to use Derek’s and Cora’s inheritance to fund his pack. As the executor of their parents wills I forbid it. They could only use the money for themselves and expressly not for anything packrelated. The money was for college and for them. Not for anyone else to do with as they pleased. I did not want Scott McCall to squander money that did not belong to him. Especially not after Cora informed me he had taken Derek’s loft away from him using his Alpha voice. Things like that are just not done. I will not apologize for saving what little is left of the things belonging to my family,” Peter explained softly. “But be that as it may … if you belong to the Hale pack we will help you if money is tight. When you have found a profession for yourself you will be expected to donate part of your wage to the pack funds so they do not deplete. They will be used for pack expenses and for future generations. I’m sure Derek and Cora explained this”

Derek nodded and smiled shyly.

“Are humans expected to take the bite? Scott was talking about giving all of us the bite because humans can’t be pack,” Mason said.

Peter groaned and Cora rolled her eyes.

“Scott never learned what it meant to be an Alpha. He never learned about pack bonds or really what it means to be pack in general. Humans may ask for the bite and if I think they will survive the bite, I will grant it. If I am not sure, I will confer with my mate and we will see if here is something to ensure their turning. If there is not you will have to remain human. There is only one reason I would give the bite without your express consent,” Peter told them.

It was Noah who asked what that reason was.

“If you were part of the pack and dying for whatever reason and the bite would save you. I promised Stiles I would do it for you, if the situation ever came, Sheriff. I know you are happy as a human, but Stiles wants her father for as long as she can have him,” Peter answered.

Noah nodded in understanding and leaned back to listen further. 

Peter, Cora, and Derek answered some more questions, before finally the conversation lulled. Silence reigned in the room and a soft whine made all of them look towards the door that led to the living room.

Noah rose to go to help his daughter.

“Careful … I don’t know if she shifted,” Peter said as a beautiful nine-tailed Arctic Fox padded into the kitchen.

  
“I thought you said you didn’t give my daughter the bite,” Noah said.

Peter shook his head. “Only the mating bite, which you already know. This is a manifestation of the Nogitsune’s magic Stiles cleansed and absorbed. She can shift at will but if she gets upset she sometimes shifts without thought,” he explained and knelt down. 

Stiles wandered over and directly into Peter’s arms. He rose with her resting against his chest and gently patted her. 

“Okay … you answered all our questions to our satisfaction,” Lydia said and looked at all the others. They nodded and Lydia took a deep breath. “How do we go about becoming part of your pack?” It took everything from the proud banshee to ask the man she had despised for so long to become part of his pack. She knew she needed to be part of a pack and she didn’t want to leave her hometown.

It was Derek who stepped forward, looked into his uncle’s eyes for a moment, before he tilted his head back and to the side. “May I become part of your pack, Uncle Peter?” He asked gruffly.

Peter snorted and scent marked him with a soft huff. His face morphed a bit when his fangs slid out of his gums. He didn’t ask if Derek was sure. He just bit him gently at the juncture of his neck before welcoming him to the pack.

“This easy?”, Lydia asked. “Scott never … right … Scott,” she said.

Peter simply lifted his brow. Cora stepped up next after Derek lifted Stiles out of her mate’s arms. 

One after the other the motley pack submitted to Peter, who welcomed them. Stiles made the rounds in her fox form before nipping at their heels and leading them into the living room. She led everyone where she wanted them to sit before she curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace. 

Peter shook his head in amusement and sat down on the rug. His chest filled with new pack bonds, all shiny and bright. It felt good to have a pack, to have a family again. 

The contentment radiating through the bonds told him all he needed to know. He had done the right thing all those years ago when he left Beacon Hills at Stiles’ side.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
